battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bracelety/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between Bracelety and the other characters. Aside from being known for seeing Ice Cube as an idol, Bracelety is usually nice to the other characters. In fact most of Bracelety's relationships revolve entirely around Ice Cube. If a character hates Ice Cube, Bracelety hates them. If Ice Cube hates someone, so does Bracelety. 8-Ball In "Enter the Exit", 8-Ball informs her that everyone, including Ice Cube hates Loser. Status: Possible friends Barf Bag Bracelety and Barf Bag are friends. She and Barf Bag helped carry Spongy, using him as a trampoline, in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Status: Friends Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Bracelety climbs Bell's string. Status: Enemies, on Bell's side Bomby In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bracelety was grabbed by Bomby when Firey Jr. said to grab her while she is still incapacitated by the fact that she can't join Ice Cube's team. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she is worried and shocked over Bomby's injury. Status: Friends Clock Bracelety is most likely enemies with Clock, as he criticized her for just watching Ice Cube and Liy torture Teardrop. Status: Enemies Donut In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she along with the rest of Team Ice Cube! is inspired by Donut's speech. Status: Friends Fanny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bracelety disagrees with Fanny's notion that everyone is worthy of hate by stating that Ice Cube isn't worthy of hate. When Fanny says she is, Bracelety turns Fanny's ideals around and says that Fanny is worthy of hate. When Fanny actually agrees with this, Bracelety is shocked and says that Fanny opened her eyes with her thought-provoking philosophy. Fanny says "You're welcome". Status: Friends (possibly)/Enemies Four Bracelety may dislike Four as he refused to give Ice Cube the card she made for her in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". Status: Enemies Fries Bracelety is enemies with Fries as she directly states that she hates him after he claims he's not a fan of Icy and that Bracelety is a mere follower and followers never win. Status: Enemies Gelatin Bracelety responds to Gelatin's response to Donut, saying "Yeah!" Gelatin then gives Bracelety a high five, but Bracelety falls on Four, surrounding his mouth. Status: Friends Ice Cube Bracelety idolizes and is constantly seen cheering for Ice Cube. Status: Best Friends, on her side Leafy While it's unknown how Bracelety felt towards Leafy, Leafy loves everyone, and as seen in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", she grabbed her, along with Fries, Ice Cube, and Fanny; saying she loves all of them. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Bracelety attempts to ask Leafy if she can deliver a card meant for Ice Cube, Leafy mistakes it for tissue and balls it up much to Bracelety's shock. Status: Bad terms, on her side Liy It's assumed that they are friends, as they spent many months in EXIT and are a part of Pencil's girl clique. Status: Likely friends Lollipop Lollipop tells Bracelety that their team already has eight members, causing Bracelety to become incapacitated with sadness. Loser She like everyone else was originally a fan of Loser, but when 8-Ball tells her that Ice Cube hates Loser, she too decides to hate Loser. Status: Enemies Pencil In the time they were in EXIT it's possible they became friends as Leafy claims that she treated Bracelety, Liy, and Leafy herself as if they were a part of her clique. Status: Likely friends Pillow In "Today's Very Special Episode", Pillow interrupts Gaty to say "didn't care", because when Bracelety was being eliminated, she was fluttering her arms. However, Bracelety was not present when this occurred, as she was already in EXIT. Spongy While Bracelety has not interacted with Spongy, she and Barf Bag used him as a trampoline to win the challenge in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Status: Friends Teardrop Bracelety appears to not care at all about Teardrop as she was okay with Teardrop being tortured by Liy and Ice Cube in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" and was disappointed to find her in the jawbreaker in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". Category:Relationships